The Not so Casual Enocounters
by technicolordolphin
Summary: Kurt moves to California and needs a job. Two of his co-workers are none other than Blaine- his crush from high school, and Sebastian- the guy that got between him and his crush. Kurt discovers it's hard to work in the porn industry with these guys when he's a... virgin? Klainebastian friendship! Slight Kurtbastian/Seblaine for 'work' scenes. Klaine is always endgame!


**A/N: This is the first fic that I've ever written and decided to post anywhere. I'm afraid that it may be a little rough around the edges- I don't have a beta- but hopefully everyone will like it anyway! If any of you want to follow me on tumblr, my url is technicolordolphin on tumblr too! ;) If you didn't guess already, I got technicolordolphin from Kurt telling Mercedes that she looked like a technicolor zebra. I added dolphin to it because I'm gay and like Brittany says, a boy that likes boys is a dolphin! ;D **

**Anyway, enough babbling, here goes! I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer- I don't own Glee or any of the the characters. Even though I _really _wish I did! :)**

* * *

Kurt bit his lip, staring at the door handle in front of him. Once he opened that door, there would be no turning back. He moved his hand to open the door, then pulled back hesitantly. Kurt bit his lip, looked down at his feet, then made his way to the side of the building so he wouldn't be in the way of anyone coming in or out. Kurt took a deep breath, taking a moment to think about the past year. Kurt went from being a NYADA college hopeful to being... nada. Nothing.

After not getting into NYADA the second semester he applied, or for the first semester of the next year, Kurt gave up. He moved to LA and was currently sharing a house with his best friend Mercedes and their mutual friend from Glee club, Noah Puckerman. Mercedes and Puck both opted not to go to college. Mercedes was a widely known internet singing sensation. She posted a video on Tumblr, and the rest was history. Puck was a pool boy to many celebrities. Both were successful in their own way. Kurt enrolled in several classes at UCLA but was in dire need of a job. He was tired of mooching off of his father and he terribly missed shopping for clothes that he didn't purchase on sale at Target.

All of this brought him full court circle to where he was standing now. He glanced at the door handle again, cocking his head to the side. _Can I do this?_ He asked himself. _Is this going to be worth it? _Kurt watched as an attractive guy strode out of the building. The guy paused momentarily, his green eyes met Kurt's blue eyes, and he smiled. "Coming in?"

Kurt nodded slowly, walking through the door as the other guy held it open. "Thanks." He muttered quietly.

The green eyed boy grinned. "No problem. See you around."

Kurt nodded shyly, making his way to the front desk. The man at the desk was on the phone. He motioned for Kurt to sign in and to give him a few moments. Kurt signed in with a flourish, then took a seat. He thought back to the attractive man who opened the door for him. _What am I doing here?_ Kurt thought to himself. _I'm not even remotely attractive! This is stupid. _Kurt made a move to get up, but the guy behind the counter called his name before he could get away.

"Kurt Hummel?" The guy behind the desk repeated. Kurt stood up, making his way towards the guy behind the desk. He felt his cheeks burn as the guy gave him a once over. "How are you doing today, Kurt?" He asked.

"I'm okay." Kurt squeaked, clearing his throat.

"Nervous?" The guy, his name tag said Seth, asked.

Kurt nodded, and Seth smiled at him. "You'll be okay." He reassured Kurt. "James will see you shortly, okay? Why don't you sit back down. Breathe a little. You'll be fine, and you'll have no problems with this interview."

Kurt nodded. "Thank you." He told Seth, quietly. Kurt made his way back to his seat, plopping down and crossing his legs. He popped his knuckles and stared into space. He began to fidget with his fingers, letting his irrational thoughts cross his mind. _I'm going to an interview to become a star._ He told himself. _It's for porn, so what? _ He told himself. _Loads of stars started with porn to begin with. Plus, none of my friends will ever find out. None of them watch gay porn. I hope. _Kurt thought to himself.

Kurt heard several guys coming out of one of the doors. He didn't want anyone to think he was spying, so he continued to look at his fingers. "Everything go okay, boys?" He heard Seth ask.

"It went great, thanks Seth!" He heard a familiar voice say.

"How about a round two then?" He heard another familiar voice say.

_"Sebastian." _The first voice hissed. _"_How many times do I have to tell you?Work and home are two totally different- Kurt?"

Kurt glanced up, his cheeks on fire. He immediately felt a pair of arms wrap around him. "Kurt!" Blaine Anderson exclaimed. "It's so good to see you! I thought you were in New York!"

Kurt shrugged, smiling sheepishly. _Blaine Anderson_. Kurt met Blaine his junior year of high school. The two became quick friends and even attended Dalton Academy in Westerville together for awhile. Kurt had a crush on Blaine both junior and senior year. Then Kurt graduated and Blaine still had another year of high school. The pair texted for a short while the year before, then they slowly drifted apart.

"Well, if it isn't Kurt Hummel." He heard another voice say. Sebastian Smythe. Part of the reason Kurt never told Blaine how he felt. After Kurt transferred back to McKinley, Sebastian transferred to Dalton. Sebastian was very vocal about his like to Blaine and dislike of Kurt. With Sebastian's looks Kurt figured that he never had a chance.

"Hi Sebastian." Kurt said quietly as Sebastian gave him a stiff hug.

"I would have never pegged you for porn." Sebastian said.

"_Sebastian_." Blaine warned.

"It's okay." Kurt said quietly. "I would have never pegged myself for it either."

Blaine opened his mouth to say something, but a short man with facial hair and thick glasses opened the door. "Kurt?" He asked.

Kurt stood up and made his way to the man. They shook hands and the man smiled a warm smile. "Hi Kurt. I'm James." James eyes left Kurt's face and quickly assessed his body. His eyes met Kurt's again after several moments and James smiled. "You definitely have the look we've been looking for. Come with me to the back." Kurt watched as James glanced over at Blaine and Sebastian. "You too, Sebastian. If you don't mind."

Kurt cringed inside. _This_ certainly couldn't be good. He bit his lip and looked up at Blaine, giving him a tiny wave goodbye before following James and Sebastian to the back to a room. The room had a dorm room set up on one side and a living room set up on the other. The room was two different colors. Kurt also noticed a video camera already set up.

"I want the two of you to sit on the couch." James said, indicating the part of the room that had the living room set up. Another man came in and James introduced him as Robert. Robert was going to be filming. While Robert got the camera ready, James grinned at Kurt. "How old are you, Kurt?"

"Nineteen." Kurt replied quietly.

"We'll say you're eighteen." James said with a smirk. "You could pass for much younger though. Which is _great_ in this industry." The smirk James was giving Kurt started to make him feel uneasy. "Hmmm... we still need to give you a stage name. Any ideas, Sebastian?" James asked.

Kurt looked up at Sebastian, clearly confused. "It's best if you _don't _go by your real name." Sebastian told him. "My stage name is Aiden Samuels. Blaine is Jaxon Isaac. I think you should be... Who was that kid with the big mouth that went to your school? Sam Evans, right? Carter Evans has a ring to it. Does that work, James?"

"I like it." James said, nodding. "Kurt?"

Kurt shrugged. Carter Evans it was.

"Come here a second, Sebastian." James said, stepping behind the camera. Sebastian got up and stood while James looked at Kurt through the monitor. James made his way over to Kurt and touched his cheek. "I think I want you to be clean shaven, everywhere. Can you handle that? We'll pay for you to get waxed too, Kurt."

Kurt nodded, biting his lip.

"Alright." James said, clapping his hands together once. He looked at the monitor and Kurt began to shake slightly, knowing what was bound to come next. "I'm going to get you to strip, _slowly._" James told him. "Then I'm going to get Sebastian to help us out so I can see how you do in action."

Kurt gulped. _What was he getting himself into?_

* * *

**So, any thoughts? Pointers? **_  
_

**Also, I really don't have much knowledge about porn! I _have _watched it a time or two, but I have no idea what goes on behind the scenes. :) **

**I'll try to update soon! **


End file.
